We are requesting funds for travel support for participants in a Gordon Conference of Staphylococcal Disease to be held at Salve Regina College, Newport, Rhode Island, August 5-9, 1991. Twenty-three oral presentations, as well as daily poster sessions, will be presented. Afternoon time is set aside to encourage informal discussions among the participants. Topics to be presented in this meeting include mechanisms of antibiotic resistance (especially the beta-lactam antibiotics and vancomycin), the enterotoxins (their role as superantigens in the interaction with proteins of the human major histocompatibility complex, their pathophysiology, and regulation of their genes), surface properties of coagulase negative staphylococci, and molecular epidemiology (DNA probes, DNA fingerprinting of clinical isolates).